


魔法日记

by bandtbaozi



Series: When someone carry a torch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandtbaozi/pseuds/bandtbaozi
Summary: 《When someone carry a torch》系列第二篇FILE：02标题：魔法日记作者：BANDT包子配对：SS/HP级别：PG-13简介：某天哈利得到了一本神奇的笔记本……声明：感谢阿紫介绍给我的一款神奇的记（liao）账（sao）软件，让我获得灵感！





	魔法日记

**Author's Note:**

> 《When someone carry a torch》系列第二篇
> 
> FILE：02  
> 标题：魔法日记  
> 作者：BANDT包子  
> 配对：SS/HP  
> 级别：PG-13  
> 简介：某天哈利得到了一本神奇的笔记本……  
> 声明：感谢阿紫介绍给我的一款神奇的记（liao）账（sao）软件，让我获得灵感！

part 01.

眼前是一座坍塌的、绽开着红色蓟花的废墟，没有风，没有云，没有声音，也没有一丝生气。

他走近了——也许是飘过去的？——他不怎么确定地想，因为好像一眨眼功夫自己就来到了废墟的中心。蓟花连成一片，红得耀眼，像被雨水洗刷过后般鲜亮。他俯身摘下一朵，而在下一秒，花朵化作一摊滚烫的血，流过掌心，随后迅速变得冰冷，顺着指尖和手腕坠落。他似乎能听到它们溅洒在地面上发出滴答声。

可他的脚下明明是一片虚空。

 

※ ※ ※

“哈利——哈利！”

被呼唤名字的年轻人转过身，看着用力拽住自己的好友。他很年轻，可能还不到二十岁，但却不具备这个年龄该有的任性飞扬的神采，那双深绿色的瞳眸仿佛看不到底。

“敏。”哈利说，眼中带着不自然的闪躲和疏离。

“想要找你一次还真不容易，”棕发女巫喘了口气，扶住哈利的双臂，直视他的眼睛，“你打算一直躲着我？”

“我没有躲着你。”哈利说，不动声色地避开她的手，微微侧着身躯像是极度想要逃离。

“那你为什么不开门？”赫敏尖锐地提问，“别以为我不知道你躲在办公室假装自己不在。梅林保佑，我敲门的手都快要断了。”

哈利神情专注地盯着路边一朵不知名的野花，仿佛入了迷。

赫敏怒气冲冲地瞪他，几分钟后，那些无名之火慢慢地消散了。她叹了口气：“哈利，你还在为金妮的事情觉得愧疚，继而无法面对罗恩他们？”

“不，”哈利快速否认，试图让自己显得轻松随意，“问题确实出在我身上，但我们是和平分手。你看，前些天她甚至还找我参考面试霍利黑德哈比队需要配备的扫帚和护具。我们不是你们想象中那样形同陌路。”

“即使你们的对话全程经由守护神？”

“那也是一场愉快的对话。”

“然而你甚至不能直面金妮，以及我们每一个人。还有，你为什么这么长时间不再来陋居？”赫敏轻声问，“因为弗雷德？”

这个名字就像一把无形的利剑，一瞬间刺穿了年轻人表面的镇定，哈利苍白着脸晃了一下身体，仿佛被一个钻心剜骨击中，但他却还要伪装成若无其事的样子。

“哈利，那不是你的错。”赫敏柔声说，“拜托了，哈利，跟我……跟我说说话吧，你现在的样子不对，很不对，我查过了，这是一种创伤应激反应……”

“你认为我这样不对？”哈利低声说，“但这本来就是我的错，才让罗恩失去了兄弟，泰迪失去了父母，克里维家失去了两个儿子……”

“你又不是梅林，哈利！”赫敏尖声说，“战争本来就是残酷的，你不会指望和伏地魔的战斗会像D.A.训练那样使用的咒语都是‘除你武器’或者‘昏昏倒地’吧？我们都做好了准备，去死——你甚至都这么做了，不是吗？”

“我早该这么做的。”哈利说，“我甚至不该活下来，二十年前的戈德里克山谷，我就应该……”

“你在说什么？”赫敏因为惊恐而脸色发白，“你怎么会这样想，哈利，你不能——”

“别说了，敏，拜托，让我一个人呆着……”哈利死死摁着前额，肢体摆出抗拒的姿势。

赫敏忧心忡忡地看着他，嘴唇开合了几遍，艰难地咧出一个苦涩的笑容：“好吧，我们说点别的。”她捋开垂在脸颊边的棕色鬓发，“你知道麻瓜们做出一种能够达成简单对话的智能聊天机器人吗？”

哈利果然被她转移了注意力，他放下手，神情清楚地表达“什么意思”的疑问。

“这个麻瓜小玩意给了乔治灵感，他试图开发出一个新产品，能够让人和自己创建的虚拟对象对话玩儿。我觉得很有意思，就参与进去了。进展很顺利，我们成功将这个想象实现出来了。你看——”赫敏从包里翻找出一本笔记本——外貌看起来没有很特别，似乎任何一家商店都能买到——递到哈利眼前，“我们将它命名为，魔法日记。”

哈利连眼角都没有递给那个笔记本，一脸的无动于衷。

“然后？”

“然后你就可以和这本笔记本对话了。”赫敏拉过男孩的手，把它塞进去，“听着，哈利，你需要一个倾诉对象，如果你不想和我或者罗恩或者其他任何人说，你就写进本子里吧。”

“我和一本笔记本……对话？”

“它的私密性你不用担心。我运用了魔法画像形成的原理，并借鉴麻瓜们的‘大数据’，往里面塞入了大半个霍格沃茨藏书馆的内容，使你创造出的虚拟‘朋友’能拥有一定的知识储量和思维能力。如果你创造的是一个真实存在的人，那么‘它’就能够从你记忆中汲取那个人留在你印象中的对话和行为方式，使‘它’就像他本人正在和你说话——至少尽可能地让你认为正在和另一个真实的人聊天。”

“和一个能够独立思考的物品对话，这让我不由担心——”哈利翻来覆去观察着本子，“你没有往这里面塞一块魂片，对吧？”

“哦，当然不！我确保我的灵魂非常完整。”赫敏朝天翻了个白眼。

“不得不说你和乔治的创造力真是惊人。”

“为了我们的好友。”赫敏拍着哈利的手臂，“你必须每天在上面写字，哈利。不然它会有办法让你别想好好睡觉。”

“可我有工作，敏！”

“那就写个日期和天气！”

“而这又有什么意义呢？”

“以后你就明白了，亲爱的波特先生。”赫敏一本正经地拍了拍笔记本封面，用调皮的口吻说，“好好使用‘它’吧，你会喜欢的！”

与双胞胎三年级赠送活点地图时一模一样的话语让哈利心脏又出现了剧烈绞痛。脑中一团混乱，当他清醒过来时，发现自己已经幻影移形回他的傲罗司办公室。

无论是得益于救世主的身份，或是对于他本身能力的褒奖，哈利获得了一个单独的办公室，拥有休息间和浴室。从霍格沃茨毕业后，他大部分时间都蜷缩在这个不大的屋子里，因为他完全没有办法呆在格里莫广场12号，那栋空荡荡的巨大宅邸到处都是小天狼星生活过的痕迹，从孩童时期到离家出走之前，以及带着逃犯罪名躲藏之际——他的教父就好像从阿兹卡班那个牢笼来到了另一个牢笼，直到最后也没挣脱。

眼下，办公室中心的宽大桌面上凌乱地堆满了资料，沙发上搭着一套来不及清洗的脏衣服。哈利脱力倒进沙发，任由笔挺的傲罗制服皱成一团。脚边一个空的黄油啤酒瓶被他踢翻在地，咕噜着滚到一本书旁。

茫然的视线飘忽了好一会儿，哈利才聚焦在那本“书”上——是赫敏塞给他的那本日记簿。

哈利盯着它看了很久，似乎若有所思，又似乎什么也没想。他挥手把笔记本招到怀里，翻到第一页，看到了这样一段文字：

“韦斯莱魔法把戏坊真诚献上本产品。

请输入您的魔力。”

哈利照做了，很快的，洁白的纸面底部出现一行流畅的字体：本书属于哈利·詹姆·波特。

接着，这段话变淡隐去，更新成另一段操作说明：

“请举起您的魔杖，设置一个您亲近信任的角色——

姓名：

性别：

年龄：

身份：

外貌：

……”

哈利觉得很奇怪，自己为什么要像个好奇心旺盛的毛头小子，沉浸在这种无聊的角色扮演游戏中。但理智分离于大脑之外，他居然真的在仔细思考一个令他想要倾诉的人物——

首先他想到了爸爸妈妈，可几乎是立刻的就被否决了。他并没有真正与他们相处过，不论是闪回咒的鬼魂，还是回魂石召来的幽灵，那些对话都是基于他的想象，他不想再沉入这些虚假的如同厄里斯魔镜带来的幻影。然后他想到小天狼星，他的教父，如父亲又如兄弟，可是……心底一道伤疤被揭开，流下淋漓的血，哈利匆匆把这个念头赶出脑海。随之闪过的是邓布利多、莱姆斯、弗雷德、塞德里克……

也许赫敏，或者罗恩……想到两位好友，哈利就觉得巨大的愧疚像疯狂蔓延的病毒，侵占了心里每一个角落。韦斯莱一家待他如同亲子，但他却没能救下弗雷德。他们也许没有责怪哈利，但他永远无法原谅自己。而这份沉甸甸的罪恶感最终导致了他和金妮的分手，以及和成为了韦斯莱太太的赫敏的疏远——因为他不知道该怎么面对任何一个韦斯莱。

犹如鬼使神差的，哈利用魔杖尖端对准了纸页，脑中浮现出一个人，一阵淡淡的金光后，文字自动填写上——

“姓名：西弗勒斯·斯内普

性别：男

年龄：41岁

身份：霍格沃茨校长

外貌：黑发、黑瞳、瘦削、鼻子略大……

角色设置完毕，感谢您的配合，祝使用愉快！”


End file.
